


I should tell you

by thesoundofnat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Confessions, Finn is a Mess, M/M, No Spoilers, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: “You finally gonna tell her?”“It’s been too long as it is.”“She’ll just be happy for you, you know. For us.”(Or, Finn tries to tell Rey that he and Poe are together, but they keep getting interrupted (sometimes by Finn’s own incapability of outright saying it).)
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 324





	I should tell you

**Author's Note:**

> Bitches hear one line in the new Star Wars movie and takes it out of context and bases a whole fic around it. It’s me, I’m bitches. 
> 
> No spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker. This takes place before it.
> 
> Finn was so much fun to write, I hope you like this!

“Rey, I need to tell you something.”

Finn didn’t have time to say a single thing, though, as a blaster was suddenly pointed straight at them and nearly hitting Finn in the shoulder. He ducked, screaming as he did, and Rey pointed her own weapon at the Stormtroopers. Truly not the best time, but Finn had suddenly had a moment of revelation and wanted to bare his whole soul. He didn’t have time for it now.

“Can it wait?” Rey asked, shooting and shooting and oh god would they ever do anything else again but shoot various weapons and run for their lives?

“Sure,” he said, voice higher, hands shaking ever so slightly as he raised his own blaster. Yeah, it could wait. Maybe a lifetime, since Finn found his courage sinking as much as his heart as the Stormtroopers kept coming and coming.

Rey was suddenly running, and would you look at that, Finn was running behind her, both of them shouting as they kept shooting. Sand in his fucking shoe. So much sand on this godforsaken planet. Did anyone even need this much sand?

“Finn!” Rey screamed, and oh, he was kneeling, his leg suddenly in so much pain, and Rey had lost her blaster on the way and was using the force to boomerang the incoming ships into the mountains. Finn didn’t catch the rest, because Poe was there, lifting him up, almost carrying him away, and Finn tried to say his name, tried to say Rey’s name, but it really fucking hurt being shot in the leg and all he could managed was a strangled cry that he would deny later. Not that anyone would hold it against him, but still.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Poe was saying, rambling, almost going into panic mode, and usually Finn would try to calm him down but he was feeling quite panicked himself if he had to be honest.

They entered the ship, Rey behind them, screaming at Chewie to go go go, and they were up, or so Finn assumed because he sort of lost track of things after that.

Later, much later, he woke up feeling groggy but whole. A throbbing thigh but nothing worse. Whatever they had done, it had worked.

“Thank Rey,” Poe said, his fingers around Finn’s, but when Finn looked around Rey wasn’t there.

“What did she do?” he asked, his voice hoarse, throat screaming for water.

Poe shrugged. “She used the force.”

* * *

“I need to tell you something.”

This planet was greener and richer in every way, but Finn was a bit sick of slapping bugs from his arms. They were laying low, all of them fixing up ships and making plans and biding their time, but Finn could tell Rey was one second away from hopping into a ship herself and leaving. He found himself watching her, watching Poe, knowing they were probably watching him and each other. War made people reckless once they realized they’d lost enough, and Rey was like wildfire.

But she was also Finn’s friend, and sometimes he just wanted to have a regular conversation.

“The thing you tried to tell me before?” she asked, turning to smile at him, always smiling at him.

“Yes.” He sat down beside her on the fallen branch, his leg almost better than before. “Before we got so rudely interrupted.”

She laughed. “I can’t promise it won’t happen again.”

“Hopefully I won’t get shot this time. Thank you again, by the way.”

“Don’t mention it, really.” She bumped their shoulders together, and Finn could tell she was exhausted.

“When was the last time you slept?”

Visibly caught off guard, Rey fumbled. “Uh-”

“If it’s longer than 20 hours I’m sending you to bed right now.”

“Didn’t you have something to tell me?”

“It can wait.” Maybe he was still biding time.

She leaned forward, elbows resting on her thighs. “Is it bad?”

“No.” Quite the opposite.

“Then tell me so that I can go to bed happy.”

“It’s… well, it’s quite silly. I should’ve just told you ages ago, but now it feels weird since I’ve waited so long.”

Rey didn’t say anything, merely looked at him, face blank, neither pushing or assuming. Finn felt like throwing up anyway.

“Uh, well,” he started, looking away, as far away as he could without turning his back on her. “It’s… You know how I- Or maybe you don’t. Why should you?”

“Know what?” A gentle push now, to steer him in the right direction.

“Right. So. You know Poe?”

“I do know Poe, yes.” Her smile when he turned back to her made him start laughing almost hysterically, and he found he couldn’t stop.

“What?” She was whining now, begging, demanding, laughing, her hand grabbing Finn’s arm and pulling and shaking and slapping, but Finn couldn’t calm down enough to say another word.

“Geez, what did you give him?”

He recognized Poe’s voice, which didn’t make things better whatsoever.

“Nothing!” Rey said, audibly not minding him laughing but too curious to leave him be. “He was trying to tell me something and then started laughing.”

Finn had to stand, turning to face him and doubling over in the process. It wasn’t even fucking funny.

“I think it’s a nervous reaction,” Rey continued and Poe was nodding, grinning, but had Finn been calmer he would’ve seen something akin to understanding behind his eyes.

But Finn had to literally wander away from them before he could calm himself. So much for a normal conversation.

“I didn’t know you were a giggler when you were nervous,” Poe said that evening, and Finn laughed in response, though he had to admit he was all laughed out for a bit. “I mean, you giggle a lot around me, but I thought it was because I was so handsome.”

Finn rolled his eyes, but he let Poe lean his chin on his shoulder. “I didn’t know either, but to be fair I tried to talk about you.”

“You finally gonna tell her?”

“It’s been too long as it is.”

“She’ll just be happy for you, you know. For us.”

“I know but-” Finn cut himself off with a sigh. “I’ve built it up so much now, and each time I try to tell her something goes wrong.”

“You want me to tell her?”

“No. It should come from me.”

Poe hummed, his fingertips skimming the nape of Finn’s neck, making him shiver. “You should just say it. No prelude.”

“I want it to be a conversation.”

“I see.”

“Is that silly?”

“No.” Poe pressed his lips to his neck. “I think it’s endearing.”

* * *

“I need to-” Finn stopped in his tracks, remembering Poe’s advice about just saying it, but Rey was already looking at him. An eyebrow raised, so visibly amused.

“Tell me something?”

Finn deflated. “Yes.”

She laughed. “Sit.”

He did, the chair of the Falcon comfy and big and the perfect spot for a conversation. He shouldn’t have been nervous.

But he was. Oh, he was.

“The thing is,” he started. “I’m-”

“Incapable of making conversation?” she said when he didn’t continue, her smile soft. “Go on.”

“I don’t know why it’s so hard.”

“Give me a hint? Maybe I can guess.”

And then something exploded and the whole fight and flight thing resumed. Finn was so tired.

* * *

Finn didn’t understand how Rey hadn’t figured it out. He often found himself acting like a total fool around Poe, but he couldn’t _stop_.

“Don’t go,” he was begging now, holding Poe’s wrist and refusing to let him to get out of bed and leave him cold and alone.

“I have to,” he said, but he didn’t twist his hand out of Finn’s wrist or tickle him into letting go like he could - and oftentimes would - do. Instead he remained sitting, one foot dangling off the bed while the other was tucked beneath him. Half turned away from him, but Finn had his own face partly buried in a pillow so it didn’t matter. He was holding onto Poe’s hand for dear life.

Sort of.

He whined, knowing he’d done similar things in public when Poe had done something he hadn’t liked, mostly leave him, and Rey had to know, she had to know what this meant, but he couldn’t just _assume_.

Poe was laughing, turning to fully face him now, his free hand on Finn’s back, and Finn hummed contentedly, smiling despite himself when Poe leaned down to kiss him, and Rey had to fucking know if one ounce of attention from Poe made him melt despite their surroundings.

“Do I-” Not love. Too early to talk about love. “Do I enjoy you visibly?”

Poe’s turn to cackle like a maniac now. “What was that?”

“I mean,” Finn tried to explain, feeling himself flush. “Is my… affection for you visible?”

“It is to me.”

“How?”

“In the little ways.”

“Enough for others to see?”

“If they’re looking, though I think it’s clear we don’t hate each other or anything.”

Finn huffed out a laugh. “You’re too pretty to hate.”

“I knew you were just with me for my looks.”

“And because you fly me places.”

“At least I contain multitudes.”

“Oh, many.”

“Talk to her,” Poe said, changing the subject so suddenly that Finn forgot to complain when he slipped his hand out of his grip and stood. “You’re stressing yourself out for nothing.”

Well, he needed a hobby.

He sighed. “I’ll go find her.”

Poe was, unfortunately, getting dressed. “Try practicing your speech on others maybe.”

“You think that will work?”

“Yes.”

So Finn was suddenly on a mission to tell everyone else before he told Rey, because that was the logical solution to this tongue twisting trouble, right?

He’d truly die before telling her, he was calling it.

* * *

BB-8 lowkey knew, but Finn wanted to tell it anyway. Just to practice. Just to make sure. 

Maybe to stall.

“Hey, buddy,” he said, feeling a twinge of nerves when the droid turned to look at him. “I need to tell you something.”

_No prelude_ , he heard Poe say. Next time, honey, sorry, honey.

“I’m with Poe,” he blurted. “I mean, not right now. He’s not here. I mean.”

He could’ve sworn BB-8 tilted its head to the side.

“I like him. As a man. Wait, what?”

He heard Poe laughing hysterically behind him, having come up to them without Finn hearing. “I’m not sure BB-8 gets what you mean.”

Finn turned to pout at him. “This is hard.”

“It’s not. Just say we’re together.”

“Together.”

“Yes.”

“We’re together.”

“See?” Poe poked his ribs. “It wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Finn shoved him lightly. “I can’t help it.”

Poe wrapped his arms around him, unusually affectionate while in public. Finn didn’t mind. Truly would never mind. Maybe they could stay like this until everyone knew, with Poe’s lips pressed to Finn’s jaw, eyelashes almost tangled.

BB-8 made a sound, and Poe laughed into Finn’s skin. “Yes, buddy. I do like him.”

Another beep.

“Of course you knew. I don’t think I’ve been good at keeping it a secret.”

“I didn’t know,” Finn mumbled. “Not at first.”

“I don’t think I fully knew at first either, to be fair.”

“Looks cozy.”

So used to being subtle, Finn nearly jumped out of Poe’s embrace as they turned to look at Rey, but Poe kept him in place.

“It is,” he said, one hand rubbing Finn’s back, soothing him. “Wanna join?”

“I’m good.” Her voice was normal, but her face softer than Finn had ever seen it. “I don’t like being a third wheel.”

Poe laughed. “That’s fair.”

And just like that, she knew. So simple. So easy and so free of judgement. Finn didn’t know why he’d been terrified.

“Is this what you’ve been trying to tell me?” she asked when Poe finally released him.

Finn deflated. “Yes. It’s been a living nightmare.”

“Why?”

“We kept getting interrupted! And I’m not the best with words, apparently.”

She reached out to squeeze his hand. “It’s okay. I like you anyway.”

“Good, because you’re not getting rid of me.”

“Or me,” Poe said from Rey’s other side, the two of them trapping her in their arms.

She was laughing. “I said I didn’t want to be a third wheel!”

“I’m clearly the third wheel here,” Poe said, and Finn reached across Rey to swat at him. “I don’t mind, though.”

BB-8 beeped, wanting in. Even if Finn had wanted to say no he didn’t have the heart to.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
